A la recherche d'émotions et de souvenirs perdus
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 18. UA Pokemon (Saphir/Rubis). Shouyou Hinata vit paisiblement, travaillant dans son herboristerie à Vermilava. Un jour, sa soeur découvre un homme évanoui à l'entrée de la ville. Ce dernier, Tetsurou Kuroo mène une enquête sur un phénomène étrange qui sévit à Clémenti-ville. S'ensuit un voyage à la recherche de réponses. Yaoi. KuroHina.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! et Pokemon ne sont pas à moi :_

 **Bonjour bonjour, voici la dix-septième requête de Chat-malowe, un KuroHina avec du Pokemon dedans rating M et de n'importe quelle manière donc j'ai écrit une histoire se passant dans l'univers de Pokemon avec les personnages d'Haikyuu. Voici donc ma toute première fic crossover. J'ai choisi la version Saphir/Rubis avec la région de Hoenn au lieu des versions préhistoriques Rouge et Bleu (j'ai failli pourtant :) ). J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture. :)**

Part 1 :

 _La prairie était si verte semblait si fraiche lorsqu'il courait loin très loin dans cette plaine. Un homme l'attendait, ouvrant ses bras dans lesquels il se réfugia, ils furent si réconfortants, le parfum légèrement musqué l'apaisait..._

...Shouyou ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le soleil venait de se lever, une plume arc-en-ciel était posé sur le rebord sur la fenêtre, signe que Ho-oh était passé par là. Le Pokemon solaire avait tendance à passer le voir Natsu et lui, il ne savait pour quelle raison. Sa petite soeur était endormie dans la chambre à coté. Il prit la plume qu'il rangea dans un coffre et descendit dans la salle à manger où le roux prépara le petit déjeûner pour la petite fille qu'il mit ensuite sur la table avant de quitter la maison pour ouvrir l'herboristerie. Le roux s'émerveillait toujours en regardant le paysage dominé par des roches ocres du mont Chimnée.

Il faisait toujours bon á Vermilava et la plupart des gens venaient faire une halte à la source chaude situé derrière le centre Pokemon quand ce n'était pas pour affronter Yaku qui fut le champion de l'arène locale. Même certains membres du conseil des quatre venaient parfois ici profiter des sources chaudes. Le roux se demandait comment allait Kageyama, le spécialiste des Pokemon de type Glace.

Selon ses dires, le spécialiste des Pokemon de type Ténèbres Oikawa avait tendance à lui mettre des batons dans les roues. Il se demandait si tout se passait bien pour lui à Eternara.

Shouyou ne comprenait pas ce genre de choses ou plutôt, il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Lui aussi aurait pu être un bon dresseur, partir en quête de tous les Pokemon existants, affronter tous les champions d'arêne afin d'obtenir les badges et défier le conseil des quatre ainsi que le Maitre Pokemon de Hoenn, Wakatoshi Ushijima mais tout cela l'indifférait voire l'énervait pour une raison étrange et si ce n'était que ça, il lui arrivait des choses bien étranges à lui et à Natsu, des choses qu'il avait fait promettre à sa petite soeur de ne rien dire à personne.

Le roux rangeait un peu les étagères avant d'ouvrir la boutique. Natsu passerait souvent voir Yachi pour l'aider au centre Pokemon donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Tetsurou Kuroo tituba en tentant de marcher le plus loin possible. Il avait réussi à traverser le Pilier Illusion et surtout le désert qui avait suivi. Cependant, la tempête de sable l'avait affaibli et il avait fui les Pokemon sauvages présents vu qu'il avait laissé son Persian à Clémenti-ville afin qu'il veille sur Kenma.

Quelle idée de voyager sans Pokemon, franchement. Enfin, il avait décidé de ne plus en attraper depuis...Depuis quelques temps, voilà, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. En tous cas, il avait soif, la chaleur présente de la région était intenable et il se demandait comment il avait réussi à passer cet endroit du temps où il n'était qu'un dresseur débutant. La soif le taraudait, sa vue se brouillait et il s'écroula à peine arrivé à Vermilava.

"Voici quelques baies Oran, monsieur. 10 Pokeyens, s'il vous plait.

\- Tenez, fit l'homme en lui donnant la monnaie, et merci."

Shouyou regarda l'homme partir avant de s'avachir. Sa température commença à grimper d'un coup. "Oh non, ça recommence." Il regarda un moment la fenêtre pour voir si quelqu'un venait. Comme il n'y eut personne, il en profita alors pour baisser sa fièvre en crachant du feu.

Le roux ignorait pourquoi cela lui faisait ça, Natsu avait le même problème et tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela le soulageait quand il avait trop chaud. Un flash lui revint, encore cette prairie toute verte et cette silhouette floue. Shouyou ferma la bouche une fois qu'il se sentit mieux, juste au moment où Natsu lui ouvrit la porte. "Grand frère, il y a quelqu'un par terre pas loin du centre."

Le roux ferma la boutique et suivit la fillette pour découvrir en effet un homme aux cheveux noirs évanoui près du batiment, son visage était étrangement familier à Shouyou, comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré avant. Par contre, il avait une drôle de coupe de cheveux. On dirait une crête de coq.

Le roux demanda à un de ses voisins de l'aider à le transporter jusqu'à chez lui, Vermilava n'était qu'une petite ville. Shouyou contempla un moment cet inconnu qui fut allongé dans son lit. Il lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un. Ses lèvres étaient sèches. "Natsu, tu peux me ramener un verre d'eau?, demanda-t-il à la petite rousse qui descendit en direction de la cuisine pour chercher ce que son frère lui avait demandé.

Kuroo mit un moment avant de se réveiller, sa gorge était sèche et il ne pouvait articuler un mot. Un verre d'eau fut porté à ses lèvres. "Buvez doucement, fit une voix aigue, un peu rauque mais douce, qui lui évoquait des souvenirs, pendant qu'il but l'eau à petites goulées, voilà, c'est bien."

Tetsurou se sentait rassenéré au fur et à mesure que le liquide entrait dans son organisme. Il put s'asseoir tout en reprenant petit à petit ses esprits. Apparemment il se trouvait chez ce garçon. "Merci Chibi-chan, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux roux, sa voix légèrement érraillée, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Eh, je ne suis pas un enfant, maugréa Shouyou en retirant la main du plus grand, j'ai dix-huit ans."

 _Il a à peine deux ans de moins que moi? On ne dirait pas mais je dois avouer qu'il est mignon_.

"Et puis-je savoir comment s'appelle mon sauveur?, lui demanda Kuroo d'un ton taquin, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Shouyou Hinata, répondit le roux en faisant la moue, toujours offusqué, et toi c'est quoi le tien?"

 _Shouyou? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce nom me dit quelque chose?_

"Tetsurou Kuroo, pour te servir. Tu dois me connaitre, je suis l'ancien champion de l'arène de Clémenti-ville.

\- Connais pas." _Pourtant, il me semble déjà entendu son prénom quelque part._

Tetsurou eut une mine déçue. ses exploits passés étaient-ils oubliés? Il n'était pas là pour ça. "Dans quelle ville on est, Chibi-chan?" Le roux grogna légèrement à l'annonce de ce surnom. "Vermilava, pourquoi?

\- Je dois rencontrer le champion d'arène. Il y a des petits soucis à Clémenti-ville ces temps-ci.

\- Je vais avec toi, déclara Shouyou, je pourrai saluer Yaku-san comme ça."

Tous deux sortirent de sa maison, la petite Natsu étant repartie assister l'infirmière au centre. L'arène ne Vermilava ne se trouvait pas loin de chez lui, cependant il dut mettre des lunettes avant d'entrer à l'intérieur et fut étonné de voir Kuroo-san en faire de même.

L'arène de Vermilava était un véritable sauna géant, emplie de buée à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Shouyou était habitué aux hautes températures, il pouvait traverser le mont Chimnée, connu pour être un volcan en éruption, sans trop de souci et il se demandait souvent d'où lui venait cette résistance à la chaleur.

Yaku se trouvait au fond, en train de bichonner son Chamallot qui était très content de recevoir des poffins. Shouyou comprenait d'ailleurs ce qu'il disait, une autre des particularités qu'il cachait à tous. "Je veux encore des poffins."...avant d'en recevoir davantage de la part de son maitre qui lui caressa ensuite la tête. "Tu pourris-gâte encore tes Pokemons, Yakkun."

Le champion d'arêne se retourna avant de maugréer : "Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là, Kuroo? Tu ne devrais pas être à Clémenti-ville?, il salua ensuite le roux, bonjour Hinata, tout se passe bien à l'herboristerie? Et comment va Natsu?

\- Tout va bien, Yaku-san, répondit Shouyou, et je suis là pour accompagner Kuroo-san.

\- Je suis venu te voir parce qu'il y a des choses bizarres qui se passent à Clémenti-ville en ce moment, lui expliqua Tetsurou, comme tu étais un scientifique Pokemon avant de devenir champion de Vermilava, je suis venu te demander quelques renseignements.

\- Je t'écoute, fit Yaku en nourissant cette fois-ci son Chartor dont un énorme nuage de fumée sortit de sa carapace volcanique.

\- Ben comment te l'expliquer? Il y a des gens qui se retrouvent vidés de leurs émotions pour une raison inconnue. En clair, ils ne ressentent plus rien et Kenma fait partie du lot."

Shouyou écouta ce qu'il disait sans mot dire. Cette histoire était en effet bizarre.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas une maladie, poursuivit Tetsurou, j'ai l'impression qu'un Pokemon est derrière tout ça."

Yaku réfléchit. Il y avait en effet bien un Pokemon capable de faire ça mais l'ennui venait du fait que celui-ci faisait partie des Pokemon légendaires et que le retrouver ne serait pas tache aisée. "Le mieux que je puisse te conseiller est d'aller à Atalanopolis. Sugawara, qui est le champion de l'arène là-bas pourrait t'aiguiller là-dessus mieux que moi.

\- Atalanopolis!?, s'exclama Kuroo, mais c'est loin et il me faut un Pokemon de type Vol pour y aller.

\- Alors va à Cimetronelle, répondit simplement Yaku, je suis sûr qu'ils t'aideront vu que les membres de l'arêne ne jurent que par les oiseaux."

Tetsurou soupira. Cimetronelle se trouvait non loin de la grande ville de Lavandia et le champion de l'arêne locale était son rival et ami. Pas sûr qu'il lui prêterait son Noarfang. Il demanderait à Akaashi qui travaillait au centre météo de la ville.

"Il va falloir que je passe par Lavandia alors.

\- J'irai avec toi, déclara Shouyou, mon ami est le champion d'arêne de Lavandia. Je pourrai passer le voir faire un petit coucou." _Et puis cette histoire m'intrigue._

\- Mais tu ne possèdes aucun Pokemon, Shouyou, fit Yaku avec inquietude, comment vas-tu traverser tout ça sans encombre? Et c'est pareil pour toi, Kuroo. Je vois que tu n'as aucune Poke Ball sur toi, où est ton Persian?

\- Je lui ai demandé de veiller sur Kenma pendant que je suis absent."

Yaku lacha un soupir résigné. Lui aussi était très inquiet pour Kenma, ce dernier remplaçant Kuroo en tant que champion d'arêne à Clémenti-ville, lui aussi souhaitait partir sur les routes avec eux mais il avait des responsabilités ici, à savoir combattre des dresseurs souhaitant un jour se frotter au conseil des quatre et donner un badge Chaleur à celui qui gagne contre lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas leur confier un de ses Pokemon de type Feu non plus.

"Faites attention à vous, leur déclara-t-il simplement, et toi Hinata, va prévenir ta soeur de ton départ.

\- D'accord. On y va?, demanda ensuite le roux à Kuroo.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de remercier Yaku. Le champion d'arêne les regarda ensuite partir en espérant que tout irait bien pour eux.

Shouyou partit voir sa soeur au centre Pokemon en compagnie de Kuroo pour lui dire au revoir. La petite fille discutait avec le Leveinard et le roux avait remarqué que le grand Pokemon rose et blanc s'était prise d'affection pour Natsu. "Je vais veiller sur elle, lui avait-elle dit de son langage propre aux Leveinards.

\- Merci, Leveinard, répondit Shouyou en hochant la tête. Le roux partit ensuite prévenir Yachi qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir sous l'oeil intrigué de Kuroo. Avait-il rêvé ou bien avait-il vu ce Leveinard parler avec Chibi-chan de manière très familière comme s'ils se comprenaient. Il sentit une main tirer son pantalon. Tetsurou baissa les yeux pour voir la petite soeur du roux qui tremblotait un peu face à son regard : "V-vous allez mieux monsieur?"

Le roux lui avait expliqué que c'était sa petite soeur qui l'avait trouvé. "Oui, et je te remercie de m'avoir trouvé, lui répondit Tetsurou en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tu m'as sauvé la vie."

Shouyou termina sa discussion avec Yachi. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata-kun, le rassura la jeune infirmière Pokemon, nous ferons attention à Natsu, Leveinard et moi.

\- Merci, Yachi-san."

Tetsurou et lui quittèrent ensuite le lieu en se rendant à la sortie Est de la ville où se trouvait la route 111. Celle-ci menait à Lavandia et avait le grand avantage d'être dénuée de hautes herbes. Aucun Pokemon sauvage ne viendrait donc les importuner, par contre, il y avait énormement de vent. "Comme ni toi, ni moi n'avons de Poke Ball, déclara Tetsurou, les dresseurs présents sur la route ne nous défieront pas et il y a un gite au bout du chemin, on dormira là-bas."

Shouyou hocha la tête avant qu'ils n'entament la marche. Natsu et lui avaient traversé ce chemin une fois, lorsqu'il avait décidé de déménager à Vermilava. C'était vrai que mis à part le fait qu'il avait vécu à Lavandia, le roux eut du mal à se souvenir ce qu'il faisait avant, comme si un brouillard enveloppait ses souvenirs et pourquoi l'homme qui marchait à ses cotés lui semblait si familier. "Un problème, Chibi-chan?"

La voix taquine de Kuroo le coupa dans ses pensées. "Tu as du mal à tenir?

\- N-Non ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de dire le roux, et puis pourquoi n'as-tu pas de Pokemon sur toi? Tu es un dresseur, non?"

Tetsurou se posait lui-même la question. Il n'avait qu'un seul Persian et il avait aussi pris cette décision étrange de ne plus en attraper. "Je pourrai te poser la même question, Chibi-chan. La vocation de dresseur ne te tentait pas?"

Shouyou ne répondit pas mais se rembrunit. Il ne savait pas si Kuroo-san comprendrait s'il lui disait qu'il avait les Poke Balls en horreur pour une raison qu'il lui échappait. Ils arrivèrent au gite au coucher du soleil où une vieille dame les accueillit gentiment en leur offrant le couvert. "Je n'ai qu'une chambre de libre, par contre, leur expliqua-t-elle, il y a pas mal de dresseurs qui passent par là, ces derniers temps.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Kuroo en souriant, on va se tenir au chaud, hein, Chibi-chan?"

Shouyou ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Ce Kuroo-san pouvait être effrayant, ses yeux lui faisaient penser à ceux d'un Persian affamé. "Euh, oui, répondit le roux, pas très rassuré.

Tetsurou et lui allèrent donc dans une petite chambre très proprette après avoir remercié la propriétaire du gîte. Le dresseur se vautra dans le lit en soupirant de bien-être. "Ah, ça fait du bien de se poser un peu. Fais-moi penser de faire un tour á la source chaude de Vermilava une fois ce problème réglé."

Shouyou restait assis au pied du lit, très tendu. Kuroo eut un petit sourire, son attitude le rendait encore plus adorable. "Eh bien, ne sois pas si tendu, Chibi-chan, lui déclara-t-il d'un ton rassurant, viens ici, poursuivit-il en tapotant la place à coté de lui de la main.

Le roux était trop fatigué pour lui dire non. Il s'allongea donc à coté de lui en poussant un cri de surprise lorsque le noiraud le prit dans ses bras sans crier gare. "Hé!", s'indigna-t-il en se débattant.

\- Tu seras bien au chaud comme ça."

Shouyou eut un moment d'arrêt. Il avait la même impression que dans le rève qu'il avait fait ce matin, ces bras si réconfortants, cette senteur musquée apaisante, ils étaient similaires à ceux de son songe. Connaitrait-il Kuroo-san? Ce dernier avait cette même sensation de déjà-vu la couleur flamboyante de sa chevelure, ces prunelles oscillant entre le marron et l'ambre, cela lui évoquait quelque chose. "On ne se serait pas rencontré quelque part, Chibi-san?, lui demanda-t-il quand même.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit le roux en fuyant son regard. Il tréssaillit légèrement lorsque Tetsurou lui embrassa le front. "Je crois que je me serais souvenu d'une personne aussi adorable que toi, le taquina-t-il ensuite avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Shouyou rougit avant de s'offusquer : "Je suis pas adorable." Kuroo eut un petit rire avant de bailler. "Je crois qu'il est grand temps de dormir un peu."

Ils se mirent alors en t-shirts et en caleçon avant de se recoucher de nouveau en se mettant sous les couvertures. Shouyou se laissa faire lorsque Tetsurou le calina de nouveau, il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà été dans ses bras par le passé et que, tout au fond de lui, cela lui avait manqué.


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! et Pokemon ne sont pas à moi_

Part 2 :

 _Où est-il?_

 _Les gravats qui encombraient le chemin et l'eau qui inondait l'endroit l'empêchait d'avancer plus loin._

 _Où est-il?_

 _Et s'il était mort? Non, il ne le voulait pas, il devait être en vie. Pourtant, tout semblait inerte autour de lui, ce chantier temoin d'un combat féroce qui surpassait l'entendement. Il trouvait ça pire que les agissements de ceux qu'on appelait la Team Magma._

 _Ils ne s'arrêteraient donc jamais._

Shouyou ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sentant une paire de lèvres effleurer doucement les siennes. "Que...?

\- Ca y est, tu es réveillé, Chibi-chan?, s'enquit un Kuroo tout content en train de lui adresser un sourire malicieux.

Le roux le repoussa brutalement en rougissant : "Ça va pas, non?"

Tetsurou eut un petit rire. Il s'était réveillé avant Chibi-chan et avait contemplé son adorable frimousse dans son sommeil. Ses lèvres toutes roses avaient été trop tentatrices à son goût et il en avait apprécié la douceur. Cependant, il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire, il le taquinerait bien plus tard. "Maintenant que nous sommes bien réveillés, déclara-t-il en s'étirant, on va pouvoir poursuivre notre route."

Shouyou hocha la tête. Ils devaient aller à Lavandia, ce qu'il lui donna une idée. "Pourquoi on ne prendrait pas un vélo à Lavandia pour aller à Cimetronnelle? Cela sera plus rapide comme ça.

\- Bonne idée." C'est vrai qu'il aurait du y penser. Ils se levèrent donc et partirent du gîte en remerciant la vieille dame de les avoir accueilli. Shouyou et Tetsurou reprirent ensuite le chemin pour Lavandia.

"Ouaaah!"

Le roux s'émerveilla toujours devant la grandeur de la ville. Lavandia était la plus grande cité d'Hoenn et il était toujours surpris par ces bâtiments immenses ou encore son casino dont les néons brillaient de mille feux sous le ciel nocturne.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que tout le monde l'appelait la ville de lumière. Shouyou avait beau avoir vécu ici, dans le complexe résidentiel nommé la résidence Lavandia, il avait toujours l'impression de la découvrir pour la première fois. Tetsurou eut un sourire tendre face à l'ébahissement du plus petit qui s'arrêta lorsque son ventre gargouilla. "Allons manger un bout, lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

Shouyou hocha la tête en souriant : "Je connais un super bon resto, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main, allons-y."

Le roux le mena à un petit café où ils s'installèrent dans une terrasse. Les deux prirent ensuite commande et attendirent leurs repas. Kuroo regardait les gens se balader, des fois en famille, tantôt avec leur Pokemon, ils semblaient si heureux. La dernière fois qu'il était venu à Lavandia remontait à loin.

Il se souvint avec amusement qu'il était en train d'entamer son voyage de dresseur avec Bokuto à cette époque-là et qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le faire sortir du casino. Shouyou était en train de déguster son parfait à la pêche pendant qu'il mangeait un simple bol de soupe miso avec du riz, préférant manger léger. Tetsurou se plaisait à contempler sa petite bouille souriante de satisfaction, elle était si mignonne. "Tu as de la chantilly, là, lui dit-il en essuyant du pouce la crême présente sur la commissure des lèvres du plus petit.

Shouyou était un peu embarrassé face au sourire que lui adressait Tetsurou en léchant la chantilly qui se trouvait sur son pouce. On dirait qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous amoureux. Une voix familière le tira de ses pensées : "Eh, Shouyou! Tu es venu faire un tour à Lavandia?, fit un jeune homme brun de petite taille qui le salua.

\- Noya-san, ça fait un bail, répondit Shouyou en lui serrant la main, je te présente Kuroo, il est...

-...Kuroo, comme le champion de l'arène de Clémenti-ville?, s'étonna Nishinoya, celui qui arrivait à battre les dresseurs avec seulement un Persian.

\- En personne, fit Tetsurou en souriant, mais maintenant, je ne suis qu'un simple dresseur en retraite, plaisanta-t-il, c'est mon ami Kenma qui me remplace.

\- Yû Nishinoya, se présenta le brun en lui serrant la main, champion de l'arène de Lavandia même si j'avoue que je suis tenté de céder provisoirement mon titre à un autre dresseur afin d'aller dans la région du Kanto.

\- Noya-san veut rencontrer le Pokemon légendaire Electhor, lui expliqua Shouyou.

\- Ouais, ce serait la classe s'il pouvait venir ici, renchérit Nishinoya en souriant, et la centrale de New Lavandia serait un paradis pour lui. Après tout, Kageyama s'est bien lié d'amitié avec Artikodin, lui."

Shouyou hocha la tête. Le membre du conseil des quatre s'était perdu un jour où il était dans une région montagneuse et c'était ainsi que l'oiseau des glaces lui était apparu. Après tout, on disait bien que l'oiseau de feu Sulfura se posait de temps en temps dans le volcan du mont Chimnée pour se baigner dans sa lave, ce qui éviterait son éruption peochaine et Ho-Oh venait de temps en temps les voir Natsu et lui.

Toujours était-il que les Pokemon légendaires suscitaient toujours une grande fascination et qu'il comprenait Nishinoya en ce sens. "Je vais vous laisser, déclara Nishinoya, je vois une foule de dresseurs arriver devant l'arène.

\- Pas de souci, fit Shouyou, au revoir.

\- A la prochaine, les salua Yû avant de retourner dans l'arène.

Tetsurou entendit Shouyou continuer : "Noya-san nous a aidé, ma soeur et moi quand nous étions à Lavandia. Sans lui, on aurait été bien perdus.

\- De quelle ville viens-tu?, lui demanda Tetsurou, curieux de le connaitre davantage.

Le roux tréssaillit ses mains se serrant sous la table. Il ne souhaitait pas lui dire qu'il ne se souvenait ni de son lieu de naissance, ni de celui de sa soeur. "De Nénucrique, mentit-il.

\- Le port? Ça a du faire une sacrée trotte pour aller à Lavandia."

Shouyou vit le serveur arriver vers eux. "Je vais payer l'addition.

\- Non, c'est moi qui vais le faire, déclara Tetsurou, je t'invite."

Shouyou lui lança un regard surpris, il ne pensait pas Kuroo-san ainsi. "Quoi?, lui demanda l'ancien champion.

\- Rien, répondit simplement Shouyou en se levant. Ils sortirent de la terrasse après que Kuroo eut fini de payer l'addition et partirent en direction du garage à vélo où Tetsurou et Shouyou achetèrent chacun une bicyclette. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils n'allaient pas se reposer avant d'arriver à Cimetronnelle mais il fallait se dépêcher pour découvrir d'où provenait ce phénomène étrange.

Kuroo s'inquiétait pour Kenma et ne supportait pas de le voir aussi vide d'émotions qu'une simple poupée de chiffon. Il se rappelait encore de son regard vitreux. Ils étaient arrivés à la sortie Est de la ville, tous deux tenant leur vélo, regardant la route devant eux. Celle-ci longeait la mer et quelques Goélises volaient dans le ciel nocturne avant de retourner dans leurs nids. Shouyou s'appréta à monter sur sa bicyclette quand il vit l'inquiétude dans le regard de Kuroo. "Il y a un problème, Kuroo-san?"

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement avant de répondre : "Je pensais à mon ami Kenma, j'espère qu'on arrivera à trouver ce qui se passe."

Le roux monta sur son vélo avant de répliquer : "Je suis certain qu'on va y arriver, répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres, allons à Cimetronnelle."

Tetsurou fut ébranlé par son attitude déterminée et optimiste, il monta à son tour sur son vélo, un sourire se dessinant de nouveau sur ses lèvres :"Merci, Chibi-chan."

Ils roulèrent tous les deux en direction de la petite ville de Cimetronnelle, contemplant le bord de mer qui scintillait sous la lueur de la lune et des étoiles au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Keiji Akaashi était en train d'examiner tranquillement les données météorologiques lorsqu'il vit son petit Morphéo changer de forme, se métamorphosant en un adorable petit Pokemon bleu et gris dont la forme de la tête rappelait une goutte d'eau. "Il va y avoir une averse." Il se leva donc pour regarder les derniers rapports envoyés par Tsukishima.

Ce dernier travaillait au centre spatial d'Algatia et ses travaux l'interessaient. Le démantèlement de la team Magma avait fait en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il vit entrer un Kuroo épuisé et trempé en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux qu'il ne connaissait pas en train de dormir sur son dos. Tetsurou avait vu Shouyou s'écrouler de sommeil à peine qu'ils eurent garer leurs volets devant le centre météo, sans oublier qu'une pluie torrentielle leur était tombée dessus. De plus, il sentait le corps du roux lui réchauffer le dos, avait-il de la fièvre?

"Kuroo-san." L'ancien dresseur leva les yeux vers Akaashi. "Ah, salut Akaashi. J'aimerai bien t'en dire plus mais là je...

-...Amène-le dans la salle de repos, lui répondit le scientifique, je vais chercher de quoi vous sécher.

\- Merci, c'est sympa."

Tetsurou posa donc Shouyou sur le lit présent dans une des salles du centre. Il s'agissait de la seule pièce sans étagères, ni ordinateur, par contre elle était dépouillée à son maximum. Le noiraud remarqua que les vêtements du roux ou plutôt le roux lui-même n'était plus trempé, au contraire, il s'était séché en un temps record.

Il toucha la front du plus petit. Certes, il avait chaud mais pas assez pour avoir de la fièvre. Etrange. Akaashi arriva avec une serviette et des vêtements secs qu'il tendit à Tetsurou. Celui-ci en profita pour se sécher et se changer tout en lui disant que l'ami avec qui il était n'en avait pas besoin.

Le scientifique regardait un instant le garçon endormi, il avait l'air aussi trempé que Kuroo-san lorsqu'il l'avait vu, c'était bizarre. Cependant, il vit la mine fatiguée de son ami, aussi proposa-t-il :" Il vaut mieux que tu dormes un peu toi aussi, j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas arrêté depuis Lavandia, répondit Kuroo, je te remercie pour l'accueil, Akaashi. Je t'expliquerai ce qui se passe aprês."

Akaashi hocha silencieusement la tête avant de les laisser seuls dans la chambre. Tetsurou s'allongea donc à coté de Shouyou qui dormait paisiblement. Quelque chose d'étrange émanait de lui et pourtant, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il lui caressait doucement la joue avant de le serrer contre lui, savourant la douce chaleur qu'il emmettait.

 _Où suis-je?_

 _Ce lieu semblait triste et morne, empli de mélancolie. Il voyait le ciel couvert et cette tour devant lui qui semblait nimbée d'une aura violacée._

 _Il était venu se recueillir auprès de la tombe de son Skitty décédé et rien que de penser à sa disparition lui avait miner le moral._

 _Un petit fantôme grisâtre, ses yeux possédant à la fois deux nuances de bleu et du jaune et dont les cernes le rendaient plus que menaçant._

 _Un Polichombr._

 _Il s'approchait lentement de lui, près à lui voler son énergie quand un jet de flammes le fit s'échapper._

Shouyou se réveilla pour découvrir qu'il était de nouveau dans les bras de Tetsurou. Celui-ci avait l'air troublé dans son sommeil, comme si un mauvais rêve le tourmentait. Il s'assit lentement pour jeter un regard sur le lieu où il se trouvait. La chambre semblait bien vide, un petit Pokemon souriant voleta autour de lui avant de lui faire face. On aurait dit un fantôme miniature dont la tête faisait penser à la fois à un soleil orangé et un petit tournesol. "Bonjour, je suis Morphéo, déclara le Pokemon dans son langage, cependant Shouyou le comprenait.

\- Moi, c'est Shouyou, fit le roux à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Kuroo-san, enchanté Morphéo.

\- Je suis content de rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi, dit le Pokemon en gigotant joyeusement, même si j'ai été crée par les humains, je reste un Pokemon.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un Pokemon, s'étonna le roux, je suis un hum...Atchoum!" Son éternuement le fit cracher du feu que Morphéo évita. Il avait du attraper un coup de froid.

\- Tu viens de faire une attaque Flammèche, pourtant, et je sens l'énergie du feu en toi."

Il regarda la porte ouverte. "Mon maitre m'appelle, ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer."

Le roux regarda Morphéo partir et regarda ses mains. Lui? Un Pokemon? C'était impossible, il avait tout d'un être humain mis à part ces crachats de feu bizarres et si c'était le cas, comment Natsu et lui seraient-ils devenus des êtres humains?

"Mmmm". Ah, Kuroo-san venait de se réveiller, il avait l'air un peu troublé. "Tu es réveillé, Chibi-chan?

\- Oui, répondit Shouyou en se levant pendant que Tetsurou s'assit en s'étirant, où sommes-nous?

\- Au centre météo, répondit Kuroo en baillant, le scientifique est un de mes amis. Il a d'ailleurs un Pokemon qui change de forme en fonction du temps, il s'appelle Morphéo." Shouyou eut l'air pensif. "Tout va bien, Chibi-chan?

\- Ah!Euh oui, répondit Shouyou en tentant de dissimuler son air rembruni. Les paroles de Morphéo ne quittaient pas son esprit. "Allons le voir, lui proposa Kuroo en se levant, en fonction de ce qu'il dira, on ira à Cimetronnelle."

Le roux hocha la tête en se laissant prendre la main. Celle de Kuroo-san le réconfortait malgré tout mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être confus quant à sa situation. Lui, un Pokemon? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien avant sa vie à Lavandia.

Akaashi les accueillit dans son bureau situé au dernier étage du batiment. La baie vitrée laissait paraitre un magnifique ciel bleu et quelques rayons de soleil qui firent tournoyer de joie le Morphéo. Keiji se leva de son bureau en réarrangeant un peu sa blouse blanche après avoir fini de taper deux ou trois choses sur son PC. "Salut, Akaashi, fit Kuroo, encore merci de nous avoir permis de nous reposer. Voici Shouyou Hinata, poursuivit-il en lui présentant le roux.

\- Keiji Akaashi, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main de Shouyou, je gère le centre météo. Quel est le problème, Kuroo-san?, demanda-t-il à Tetsurou.

 _Sacré Akaashi, il ne tourne jamais autour du po_ t. Kuroo lui raconta donc son histoire.

"En effet, c'est préoccupant, fit Akaashi en remplissant trois tasses de café, cepandant, je crains que Bokuto-san ne soit pas d'une grande aide, dit-il en donnant une tasse à Shouyou et à Tetsurou, depuis le démantèlement de la Team Magma, beaucoup de dresseurs viennent à l'arène de Cimetronnelle pour pouvoir l'affronter donc il est très occupé. Par contre, un de mes Pokemons pour vous amener à Atalanopolis.

\- Tu peux faire ça?, s'étonna Tetsurou, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part.

\- Je crains que cette vague d'apathie qui a lieu à Clémenti-ville soit le fait d'un Pokemon légendaire donc je comprends pourquoi Yaku-san vous a dit d'aller là-bas et le plus tôt sera le mieux."

Tetsurou et Shouyou finirent leur café avant de sortir du bureau d'Akaashi pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et ensuite aller dehors. Il faisait beau dehors et le roux en profita pour se ressourcer auprès des rayons de soleil sous l'oeil amusé et attendri de l'ancien dresseur.

Akaashi apparut avec un majestueux Pokemon dont le cou et les pattes bleu turquoise évoquaient un cygne. Son plumage d'un blanc immaculé fut semblable aux nuages dans le ciel. "Ouaaah!, fit le roux ébahi jusqu'à ce que le Pokemon vienne se frotter la tête contre sa joue. "Hé! Ça chatouille!

\- Coucou, lui dit l'oiseau, je suis Altaria. En temps normal, les Pokemons de type feu me font peur mais toi, tu es très mignon."

 _Je suis pas un Pokemon._

Tetsurou regarda le spectacle d'un air amusé. "Eh bien, Chibi-chan a du succès, on dirait.

\- Altaria est très affectueuse, expliqua Akaashi, mais là, j'avoue qu'elle l'est encore plus que d'habitude."

Le scientifique lui caressa le cou pour la calmer un peu. "Altaria, j'aimerai que tu amènes ces deux personnes à l'arène d'Atalanopolis, tu veux bien?"

Altaria se retourna et se frotta brièvement la tête contre la joue d'Akaashi en roucoulant, ce qui voulut dire un oui. Shouyou se mit sur le dos du Pokemon qui lui semblait tout moelleux.

Ce fut tout aussi confortable pour Tetsurou qui s'assit derrière lui, les deux mains autour de la taille du plus petit. "Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, leur déclara Akaashi en tapotant le plumage nuageux de son Pokemon pour lui faire signe de s'envoler, et faites attention. Si Altaria se met à chanter sur le trajet, c'est normal.

\- Merci, Akaashi, dit Kuroo pendant que l'Altaria s'envola.


	3. Part 3

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! et Pokemon ne sont pas à moi_

Part 3 :

Shouyou observa la mer depuis le ciel, s'ébahissant devant la vitesse à laquelle ils s'envolaient, il voyait même les villes au-dessous d'eux. Quelques Goélises et autres Bekipans les saluaient au loin au fur et à mesure qu'ils allaient à l'Ouest, le roux aurait même juré avoir vu des Leviators plonger dans la mer.

Tetsurou, quant à lui, regardait distraitement le paysage. Ils avaient survolé la ville portuaire de Nenucrique avant de se diriger très loin vers l'Est. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au rêve qu'il venait de faire hier. Pourquoi avait-il rêver du Mont Mémoria? Et surtout il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu un Skitty.

Un chant interrompit ses pensées. Une douce mélodie qui l'apaisait, Shouyou aussi d'ailleurs. Le roux se mit davantage contre lui, bercé par la chanson de l'Altaria pendant que Tetsurou plongea le nez dans ses cheveux, humant son parfum. Ils arrivèrent à Atalanopolis en fin d'après-midi où l'Altaria atterrit devant l'arène, située au beau milieu du lac qui séparait la ville en deux et se posa afin qu'ils puissent descendre. Elle frotta brièvement sa tête contre la joue de Shouyou. "Dis coucou à Latios de ma part et à bientôt."avant de s'envoler.

"Eh bien, Chibi-chan, le taquina Tetsurou, tu es un sacré tombeur.

\- Oh ça va, maugréa Shouyou, on doit aller à l'arène."

Ils entrèrent dans la batisse où Shouyou prit froid. L'arène ressemblait davantage à une patinoire. Comment allaient-il faire pour passer?

Tetsurou l'attira contre lui avant de l'étreindre. Le roux commençait à avoir plus chaud. "On fait un petit peu de patinage, Chibi-chan?, lui murmura-t-il en le portant comme une mariée. "C'est parti." Il glissa ensuite jusqu'au bout de la salle, au grand étonnement des dresseurs présents et sous le cri effrayé de Shouyou.

Le champion venait de donner un badge Pluie à un dresseur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant lui. Sugawara fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir l'ancien champion de Clémenti-ville ici. "Bonjour Kuroo-san, lui dit-il en souriant, c'est un plaisir de te voir.

\- Vous me connaissez? Je pensais que tout le monde se serait préoccupé de Kenma après que je lui ai passé le flambeau.

\- Tu restes très connu, fit Sugawara en souriant, et Bokuto me parle souvent de toi aussi."

Kuroo lacha un soupir. Je me disais aussi. "Voici Shouyou Hinata, dit-il en présentant le roux qui était un peu intimidé, il m'accompagne.

\- Je m'appelle Koushi Sugawara, fit le champion d'arène en lui serrant la main tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, enchanté de te connaitre Hinata.

Hinata hocha la tête en souriant avant que Tetsurou poursuive : "Je suis ici parce que Yaku m'a conseillé de te voir au sujet d'un problème qui a lieu en ce moment à Clémenti-ville..." Il lui raconta ensuite toute l'histoire, ce qui fit rembrunir Sugawara au fur et à mesure. "Bien, je vais vous aider, leur dit-il en sortant une flûte de la poche de son pantalon.

\- C'est vrai?, s'enquit Shouyou.

\- Bien sûr, l'assura Sugawara, ce que vous cherchez se trouve dans la Grotte Oubliée non loin d'ici. Il faut simplement que j'appelle un ami qui vous y amènera."

Ils sortirent ensuite de l'arène où Sugawara usa de sa flûte, ce qui fit venir un croisement entre un humain et un dragon blanc et mauve qui atterrit devant eux en les enveloppant d'un regard bienveillant. Shouyou eut un flash lorsque son regard le froisa. Il eut l'impression de voir un petit Pokemon rouge en face de lui mais l'illusion ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde pour le reconnaitre. "Tu as vu ton vrai toi." Le roux regarda le Mega-Latios. "Ne sois pas étonné, ajouta le Pokemon légendaire en pensée, je peux dévoiler le coeur des gens. Tu es aussi très important pour l'humain qui est avec toi mais Créhelf t'en dira plus."

Le Mega-Latios se baissa un peu afin que Shouyou et Tetsurou grimpent sur son dos. "Mega-Latios vous emmènera à la Grotte Oubliée, leur expliqua Sugawara, j'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous voulez."

"N'aie crainte Koushi, fit le Pokemon, tout va bien se passer."

Il s'envola haut vers les cieux, à une vitesse qui fit peur aux Cornèbres et aux Guériaigles qui volaient dans le coin. Le Mega-Latios se posa ensuite près d'une grotte éloignée de tous. "Il vous suffit d'aller devant le lac au centre pour trouver ce que vous cherchez, leur expliqua Mega-Latios, vous trouverez ainsi votre propre bonheur.

Tetsurou le regarda s'envoler vers les cieux : "Cela me fait bizarre d'entendre un Pokemon parler." Shouyou contempla le ciel sans rien dire. Il se sentait de plus en plus perdu dans cette histoire. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. "Allons-y." Le roux posa sa main sur celle du plus grand. "Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils arpentèrent la grotte jusqu'à arriver à un lac souterrain, empli d'une eau cristalline qui scintillait d'une multitude de petites lueurs irrisées sur les parois. Une boule de lumière dorée s'intensifia avant de les faire disparaitre.

Shouyou ouvrit les yeux. Il était assis, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés posés sur une table en bois. Une multitude d'étagères emplies de livres les entouraient Tetsurou et lui. Il réveilla celui-ci qui était assis à coté de lui. "Hum?" Que faisait-il dans une bibliothèque? "Vous êtes réveillés?"

Shouyou et Tetsurou se retournèrent pour voir un enfant blond, avec des lunettes vêtu d'un costume gris. Il tenait un livre à la main. "Tsukki?, s'enquit Tetsurou, tu as bien rajeuni, dis donc.

\- J'ai simplement pris l'apparence de ton ami pour vous parler, répondit le petit garçon, le mieux est de s'adapter aux personnes à qui on parle, non? Je me nomme Créhelf, le Pokemon du savoir.

\- Latios m'a dit que vous pouviez nous aider, fit Shouyou.

\- C'est exact, fit Créhelf en posant son livre, je répondrai à vos questions du mieux que je peux.

\- Il se passe des choses étranges dans la ville de Clémenti-ville, lui expliqua Kuroo, des personnes se retrouvent vidées de leurs émotions. Vous savez d'où cela peut venir?"

Créhelf poussa un soupir. Il avait fallu que sa chipie de soeur se mêle à tout ça. "Créfollet, appela-t-il d'une voix sourde de colère, je sais que tu es là.

\- Coucou Elfie, répondit une petite fille facétieuse aux couettes roses et vêtue d'une robe de dentelle grise qui apparut à coté de lui, comment vas-tu?

\- Est-toi qui a vidé ces pauvres gens de Clémenti-ville de leurs émotions?"

Ouh là, son frère était en colère. "Oui, répondit-elle toute penaude, mais j'ai fait ça sous l'influence de Jirachi, expliqua Créfollet, la force du souhait de ce petit, dit-elle en montrant Shouyou est tel que certains Pokemon comme nous doivent intervenir pour sa réalisation et tu sais que ce qui se passe en ce moment est en partie de ta faute, Elfie."

Créhelf lacha un soupir. Créfollet avait raison, il est temps que ces deux-là sachent la vérité. "Je vais utiliser mon pouvoir pour vous raviver la mémoire, leur déclara-t-il, si Créfollet a fait ça, c'était pour faire en sorte que vous vous rencontriez tous les deux."

Shouyou et Tetsurou se regardèrent, confus. De quoi parlaient-ils? "J'ai redonné les émotions à toutes les personnes que j'ai touchées, continua Créfollet tout sourire, ça en fait trop pour moi et il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui fasse des petites bêtises que Giratina qui sème la zizanie.

\- Ne parle surtout pas de lui, s'empressa de dire son frère, tu vas réveiller Créfadet pour rien."

Leur frère veillait à l'équilibre du monde et il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça entre les disputes entre Groudon et Kyogre (heureusement que Rayquaza était là), la menace que representait Yveltal, le Pokemon de l'Annihilation de toute vie ou encore Giratina qui guettait la moindre occasion pour sortir du monde de la Distorsion et détruire tout sur son passage.

"Bon, continua-t-il en remontant ses lunettes, je vais vous réveiller à vos souvenirs.

Shouyou et Tetsurou s'endormirent de nouveau.

Shouyou se souvint de l'endroit où il était né, le Mont Mémoria, tombeau des Pokemon décédés. A l'époque, il n'avait pas de nom à part celui désignant ce qu'il était.

Un Goupix.

Il se rappelait de sa mère, une Feunard dont le maitre n'était plus de ce monde. La renarde à neuf queues avait enseigné le langage des humains à sa petite soeur et lui car elle lui avait dit que cela leur serait utile un jour. "Humains et Pokemons doivent vivre en harmonie et ce lieu où nous vivons, le Mont Mémoria, symbolise ce lien même s'il apporte tristesse. Cependant, je souhaite que vous puissiez découvrir le monde, les enfants, il y a tant à apprendre."

Malheureusement sa mère avait été attrapée par un membre de la Team Magma, il se souvint encore de son corps blessé par un Demolosse avant de la voir disparaitre dans une Poke Ball. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revue.

Depuis le petit Goupix avait eu peur des humains, les fuyant, protégeant sa soeur contre eux jusqu'au jour où il en rencontra un qui pleurait la mort d'une Skitty. Il n'avait jamais oublié la tristesse dans ses yeux qui fut l'appat idéal pour un Polichombr amateur d'émotions négatives. Le Goupix le fit fuir à l'aide des flammes qu'il fit sortir de ces cinq queues. "Faites attention, monsieur, lui avait-il dit, les Polichombr aiment s'attaquer aux personnes tristes."

L'humain fut très surpris. "Tu parles?

\- Ben oui, répondit le Goupix, c'est ma mère qui me l'a appris.

\- Grand frère, c'est qui ce monsieur?, lui demanda une petite Goupix qui se mit à coté de lui.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom.

\- Je m'appelle Tetsurou, lui répondit l'humain en s'accoupissant tout en leur caressant la tête tour à tour, ravis de vous connaitre. Vous avez un nom?"

Les deux Goupix secouèrent la tête. En tant que Pokemon, ils n'en avaient pas l'utilité.

Tetsurou réfléchit avant de déclarer avec un sourire : "A partir de maintenant, vous vous appelerez Shouyou et Natsu, cela vous va?"

Le Pokemon de feu fut content. Shouyou. Un humain venait de lui donner un nom, il ne le traitait pas comme un monstre à capturer pour être un instrument de combat. "Est-ce que Natsu et moi pouvons voyager avec toi?"

Tetsurou fut surpris. Cela dit, des Pokemons qui parlaient, c'était tout aussi surprenant."D'accord, allons-y."

Tetsurou et les deux Goupix voyagèrent ensuite à travers les terres de Hoenn. Le dresseur avait abandonné son titre de champion suite à la mort de Skitty et découvrirent le monde avec ces deux Pokemon lui avait permis de guérir de sa tristesse.

Shouyou fut heureux de découvrir ce monde si vaste comme lui avait conseillé sa mère, il s'attachait de plus en plus à l'humain qu'il suivait. Il se remérorait lorsqu'il avait couru dans la prairie et que Tetsurou l'avait pris dans ses bras, un souhait commençait à briller au fond de son coeur.

Malheureusement, ils furent séparés. Cela s'était passé lors de la bataille entre Kyogre et Groudon, la terre s'était mise à trembler, l'eau avait inondé le lieu et Shouyou avait tenté de rejoindre Tetsurou, le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pattes et il était tombé.

Ce jour-là, Rayquaza avait réussi à apaiser les deux Pokemon légendaires et pour éviter que le monde ne sombre dans la détresse d'un éventuel danger, Créhelf avait effacé la mémoire de tout le monde, humain comme Pokemon.

Cependant, Shouyou ressentait quelque chose dans son coeur, un vide, un manque. Il avait cherché inlassablement en compagnie de sa soeur pourquoi il se sentait si triste, en observant les humains, il s'était dit que, peut-être voulait-il devenir comme eux. Bien sûr, tous les Pokemon avec qui il avait parlé de ça, disaient qu'il croyait encore au Cadoizeau mais un Alakazam d'une grande sagesse lui avait parlé de la Grotte aux voeux où dormait Jirachi le Pokemon des souhaits. Celui-ci ne se réveillerait que par un chant d'une grande pureté.

Shouyou et Natsu étaient partis donc partis pour cette grotte mystérieuse, ils arrivèrent cependant à la trouver. Par chance, Jirachi s'éveilla à leur rencontre et leur accorda trois souhaits. Le premier fut que Natsu et lui deviennent des humains, le second qu'ils puissent s'adapter à cette existance, quant au troisième. "Je souhaite revoir la personne qui a pris mon coeur."

Une lueur avait envahi la grotte et lorsque Natsu et lui avaient pris connaissance, ils étaient dans une chambre dans leur nouvelle résidence à Lavandia.

 _Voilà, vous vous souvenez de tout,_ fit la voix de Créhelf _, la force du souhait de Jirachi fait que j'ai dû t'effacer la mémoire pour que tu t'adaptes à la vie humaine. Oh-Ho a veillé sur ta soeur et toi le temps durant car il fut touché par la pureté de vos coeurs, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a choisi Hinata comme nom de famille humaine. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, il est grand temps de vous laisser...Soyez heureux._

Shouyou ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se trouvait chez lui dans sa chambre à Vermilava, allongé sans aucun vêtement, la tête calé contre le torse de Tetsurou qui se réveilla à son tour, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Sa main lui caressa doucement la joue. "Bonjour, Shouyou.

\- Bonjour, Tetsurou, fit Shouyou en répondant à son sourire, tu te souviens de tout aussi?

\- Oui, et je suis heureux que tu sois devenu un être humain, je vais te montrer combien je t'aime, répondit Tetsurou en lui embrassant le front, puis les joues avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Shouyou répondit au baiser avant de passer les bras autour de son cou pour l'approfondir davantage. Il sentit les mains de Tetsurou lui caresser les cheveux avant qu'il ne rompe le baiser pour explorer de ses lèvres son cou avant de lécher doucement sa clavicule pour goûter aux tétons, alternant sa langue qui lappait et ses doigts qui pinçaient tendrement.

Tetsurou adorait les réactions de Shouyou face à ses caresses qui descendaient de plud en plus bas, effleurant les méplats de son ventre avant de parcourir les cuisses, si adorable et tellement honnête dans ses gémissements et ses cris, il aimait voir cette frimousse rougissante qui le regardait, les yeux embués de désir, qui semblait l'implorer lors qu'il lui embrassait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. "Tu aimes ça, Shouyou?"

Celui-ci rougit encore plus en hochant la tête. Comment pouvait-il articuler un mot face à tant de plaisir? Les mains et la bouche de Tetsurou étaient si douces, si chaudes dans ces expressions d'amour même s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce que celui qu'il aimait lui faisait. En tous cas, c'était très bon, surtout quand il gouta son membre, lentement, de haut en bas, avec apllication, avec délectation. Trois doigts s'insinuèrent dans sa bouche, faisant des va et vients.

Shouyou imita la caresse buccale de Tetsurou, les léchant doucement avant qu'ils ne se retirent pour se diriger plus au sud. Son futur amant retira sa bouche pour faire entrer doucement un doigt, suivi progressivement d'un deuxième et d'un troisième. Shouyou trouvait ces petites intrusions étranges mais pas douloureuses.

Tetsurou le regardait attentivement, inquiet de lui faire mal mais Shouyou lui adressa un petit sourire, signifiant qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquié..."Oh!" Là, ce qu'il ressentait était bon, même très très bon. Tetsurou le touchait de nouveau. "Encore." Ce dernier retira ses doigts sous le regard confus de Shouyou. "On va continuer autrement, lui murmura-t-il en lui donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, par contre, tu vas avoir mal au début."

Le roux hocha la tête pendant que Tetsurou se positionna. En effet, ça faisait mal, il se focalisa sur sa propre respiration pour se distraire de cette sensation de brûlure à vive, au fur et à mesure que son amant le pénétra. Tetsurou l'embrassa tendrement une fois entièrement en lui. Shouyou se sentit comblé, comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec lui. La chaleur n'était plus douloureuse.

"Je n'ai plus mal, Tetsurou." Celui-ci commença alors à bouger, appréciant combien Shouyou était doux et chaud autour de lui, il l'embrassa affectueusement, se plaisant à entendre les gémissements que celui-ci poussait à chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait, il caressait tendrement son corps d'un main avant d'atteindre son membre qu'il empoigna délicatement. "Ah!" Shouyou perdit de plus en plus pied face à ce qu'il ressentait á l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Il se resserra autour de..."Shouyou!" Tetsurou ne tint plus face à ce fourreau brûlant si étroit, il vint sentant un liquide chaude sur sa main. Le roux avait aussi joui, une expression extatique se lisait sur son visage. Il se sentait bien.

Tetsurou se retira pour caliner cet être qu'il se promit de le rendre aussi heureux qu'il ne l'était. Le roux le regarda avec adoration, murmurant un "Je t'aime" avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il remercia Jirachi, Créhelf et Créfollet du fond du coeur de l'avoir guidé vers leur bonheur à tous les deux.

 **Voila la fin de ma première fic crossover, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plue et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de Tapies dans le crépuscule et pour une requête OiFuta à la sauce Rome Antique. A bientôt.**


End file.
